


minor inconveniences

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: obitoandzetsu asked: 42. “oh thank goodness… I didn’t think you’d still be here.” ~ Tobirama x ObitoTobirama's brother is creating this mess, so Tobirama aught to help Obito fix it.





	minor inconveniences

The lights in the shop windows are mostly out. The street lamps and the moon are the only light left for him walk by. Obito rushes down the street towards the small library towards the end of the street. There’s only a half hour until it closes, but if he has any luck he’ll find Tobirama there. It’s not likely he’s still there when he arrived practically at opening, but it’s  _Tobirama_ so there is a slight chance and he can’t think of anywhere else to check.

He jogs up the library steps with fervor and slips in the door with far less calm than such an establishment normally inspires. Down the stairs, into the basement, he winds his way into the stacks of reference books and century old newspapers.

“Oh thank god,” he says, catching sight of Tobirama sitting in the floor in the far corner, “I didn’t think you’d still be here.”

He looks up from the over-sized book he’s leafing through. “Obito,” he says with mild concern, “what is the matter?”

“Your brother-”

“No. Stop there,” Tobirama inerupts. “I don’t want any emergencies involving anija. Tell me something else. I know: one of our cats got pregnant again and we’re going to be stuck with five more cats because neither of us can stand to give away any of them,” he suggests. Despite his denial he lays down his tome, something on runes, and pushes himself up from the floor.

“I wish,” Obito snorts. “Your brother’s lost control of his plants again. He insists he didn’t do anything different from normal, but neither of us can get them to stop. The west side is turning into a jungle,” he explains.

“And let me guess? You need my expertise on both rouge magick and my brother to figure out how we can fix it,” he groans.

“Yep,” he grins, “on the bright side it’ll almost be like a recreation of when we first met. Fighting rogue plants together.”

“I’m glad to have met you, but never remind me of that day again,” Tobirama insists, “let’s just get this over with.” Rather than heading towards the stairs, he grabs Obito by the hand and they disappear in a flash rune light.


End file.
